When Time Plays In Your Favour ::Revisited::
by Scenic Sakura
Summary: Sakura is given the mission to eliminate two targets she knows nothing about, although the battle doesn't go as she would've liked it to have gone and something drastic happens making the poor pinkette hopelessly confused and stressed about the future. x {[TimeTravelFic]} x


Silent frozen breezes brushed across my body, making my fringe tickle my cheeks as it skimmed the surface of my skin. Soft crackles that came from the fire ahead of me almost hypnotised me to abandon the position I held above the ground and approach it. My body seemed to have reached a point where it would give in if it weren't for my willpower, although I can't be thinking any selfish thoughts at this moment more than anything as it could cost me my life along with all my comrades back in the tents.

My two targets hadn't moved from the fire for quite some time now, and they hadn't uttered a single word since I'd arrived there. A short but loud cough had broke the silence and made me jump slightly. I couldn't tell weather it was a cough for a signal or just a plain cough...This is the kind of stuff I get for over analysing things.

One of the two men had thrown another piece of wood onto the fire. I slowly steadied my breath as I moved from a knelt down position to a standing one, using the truck of the tree to aid my balance. A small piece of bark had chipped off of the tree and landed on the floor _almost _inaudibly. I held my breath and furrowed my eyebrows in hope that no one heard me.

"We know you are there, there's no point in hiding from us any longer." My eyes widened. No way could they have sensed me. My chakra was hidden expertly. I waited for a few seconds before hearing a rustling sound coming from underneath me. I hesitantly pulled out my kunai and jumped back onto another branch. I was about to throw my kunai at the new figure but after looking at the scene it seemed as if they didn't notice me after all. I sighed quietly in relief as I scanned the area for any other chakra signatures.

I could sense only the three signatures in front of me surrounding the fireplace but something felt terribly out of place. I placed my kunai back in it's pouch and pulled out seven of my senbon needles that I had created myself. They were an aid to my genjutsu that I had also made myself. The needles were an unusually crystal blue colour with a pink, purple, blue, green, yellow, orange or red small cherry blossom attached to the end. I poked them into my headband, starting from red at the top and pink at the bottom near my ear.

Just as I prepared for a silent battle I could sense an attack coming quickly from my right side. To not blow my cover I would have to do something to silent the landing for the weapon speeding towards me otherwise I could ruin things for everybody. So I had to trust my instinct and catch the shuriken before it touched my skin. I surprised myself by catching the shuriken...But now I had to get my attacker to get away from my targets.

I turned my body and sped towards a river that was two or three miles away from my targets and just hoped that my attacker would follow. I landed on top of the river and balanced my chakra out. I waited for a few moments, fearing the worst until another shuriken sped my way. Instead of moving out of the way I used the other shuriken to counter attack with.

A dark figure jumped to the ground and stood still for a moment.

"Now what would an insignificant piece of bait such as yourself be spying on the Akatsuki for?" I recognised the voice instantly. It was Kabuto. I remained silent and started to prepare my chakra for my genjutsu. He simply tilted his head slightly before his hands started emitting chakra in the shape of blades. "Not going to talk? Do I have to remind you that I saved your life once?"I scoffed.

"Like I would believe anything that comes out of your mouth." I retorted before clicking my knuckles. I heard a chuckle come from Kabuto straight after my response.

"Of course you wouldn't remember though, You were on the ground unconscious...useless as always." I scowled at him before taking the needles out of my band. I held four in one hand and three in the other.

"Oh, You think so?" I retorted before Kabuto's chakra twitched slightly. That's something that I didn't want him doing, I'm assuming that Orochimaru was talking to the Akatsuki member...In which case that twitch could have alerted him of my presence...either that or Kabuto has problems with concentrating his chakra but I think that definitely wasn't the case.

"I know so." Kabuto finally spoke as he sped towards me. I stood still for a moment before dodging around his attack and throwing the darts at his back. It seemed as if all seven darts hit the intended areas as Kabuto collapsed just next to the river.

"I have half the mind to kick you into the river..." I muttered before turning my back on him and walking back the way I came. Without another word I hurried back to my hiding spot. It didn't take long and I don't think that anyone had noticed my presence. I sighed quietly in relief and focused my hearing to the figures now standing around the fire.

"I don't think that is a risk that I'm willing to take. You'll have to try convincing me more." one of the figures spoke before a slight hiss came from Orochimaru.

"I only came to relay important information..." He started before one of the figures simply turned his back on Orochimaru. "But it seems as if I am unwelcome here." He finished before walking away. This was the perfect opportunity. I can't wait any longer for any more opportunities that may not come.

I quickly pumped chakra into one of my fists and held a kunai firm in my other and launched myself from the tree to the ground. I threw my kunai square into one of the target's throat and as soon as the other figure turned around I uppercut his jaw and I heard it break in multiple places. I guess I got stronger..?

before I could turn around and land another punch on Orochimaru a sharp pain tore through my chest. My breath hitched and my eyes widened considerably. I looked down and saw a sharp chakra scalpel through my chest, emitting a soft purple glow.

"Such a shame that your attack didn't work. You let your guard down, and you're slowly dying. Whoops." Kabuto mocked as my body jerked at the pain of the chakra Kabuto was using and I coughed out a little blood. I tried using my own chakra to heal the severe wound but Kabuto's chakra repelled against my own.

I was panicking a lot. This was me, really dying...I can't do anything about this...and it's my fault for being so idiotic. I tried really hard to steady my breath but the oxygen in my lungs were leaving my body extremely fast. My vision was going blurry as one of the figures stormed towards me.

Kabuto had pulled out the scalpel hesitantly making my lungs naturally suck in air. I restrained myself from screaming as one of the figures had wrapped their hand around my throat and lifted me off the ground. I lifted my hands and tried getting his arms away from me but my attempts were futile.

I used the rest of my remaining chakra to enhance my vision and made out that the guy strangling me was none other than Obito Uchiha. Tsunade trusted that I would eliminate Obito single-handedly? His faced inched closer to mine and I could see that his mask had been the sound that I heard breaking...not his jaw.

"How," Obito started, struggling to find a word. "Pitiful." He finished as I glared down at him. "You thought you could take on two powerful Uchiha such as Itachi and I?" He chuckled darkly. I chocked slightly and my eyes started to water. I'm letting down so many people right now.

"Give her some credit at least, she barely poked my throat and she shattered your mask." Itachi added sarcastically while walking up to Obito's side.

"Y-You-" I struggled to get the words out of my mouth, I couldn't breath any more and I didn't resist the tears that rolled down my cheeks. The reality of this situation was starting to hit me, hard.

"Awh, how pathetic," Obito started before tightening his grip around my throat. "I guess I'll just finish you off right now to put you out of your misery." He said as his sharingan pierced into my eyes. Before I knew it I let out a scream and a weird chakra pulsed throughout my body and everything turned completely white.

* * *

Hey Guys ^^;; I feel bad for leaving fan-fiction for a looong while but I decided to revisit one of my time travel fic's that I only wrote a little about _ So I hope you like it guys! D: I'll try extra hard with this story ^_^ I'd love to hear Idea's too!


End file.
